


Ahogaré Tus Miedos

by niiary



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actualizaciones semanales, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Café, Español, F/M, Falta más OiSuga en Español D:, Garbage #1 Crush, Gen, Lo tóxico no durará, M/M, Métodos de lidiar tóxicos, Qué qué, Relaciones tóxicas, Stockholm Syndrome, Tinder, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, University, Universo Alterno, Weekly Updates, sindrome de estocolmo, universidad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niiary/pseuds/niiary
Summary: Moriría por él.Llegará a estar a su lado dentro de poco, Koushi está seguro de eso.Basado en #1 Crush por Garbage.





	1. Chapter 1

Moriría por él.

Apenas lo había visto un par de veces, una de esas como cliente en el café en el que trabajaba.

Koushi no pudo evitar prestarle su absoluta atención.

Había estado cazando molestas moscas que rondaban la entrada del vacío lugar con una de esas raquetas eléctricas que vendían en los semáforos. No era un trabajo sencillo, pero milagrosamente había dado con cuatro de ellas en un par de fuertes sacudidas en el aire.

-¡Toma! ¡Récord!- exclamó Koushi y, sin poder celebrar su victoria del todo, quedó congelado al fijarse que un chico alto, de suaves y cuidados cabellos cafés, de ojos increíblemente radiantes a pesar de lo oscuros que eran, se había quedado atónito, mirándolo, al entrar al café.

Los ojos del extraño brillaron aún más al soltar una pequeña risa que se convirtió en una carcajada.

Durante toda la estadía del chico en el café- que, por desgracia o por fortuna, había sido de alrededor de dos horas-, Koushi había estado supremamente callado y sumiso a atenderlo pronto. Tetsurou, su amigo y compañero de turno, no había dejado de molestarlo al respecto. Definitivamente le daría un fuerte codazo en las costillas apenas saliera de su estado de pena profunda.

Un espresso, asquerosamente endulzado con tres sobres de panela y un toque de canela, y una torta de triple chocolate es que el muchacho había pedido.  
Eventualmente tendría que hablar con él cuando fuera a pagar, ya que Koushi hacía de mesero y de cajero ese día.

Sentado en la silla de la caja, no podía evitar echarle no tan rápidos vistazos al desconocido, el cual había quedado leyendo un libro de portada y contraportada azul, sin título alguno que se distinguiera.

Koushi trataba de disimular, organizando recibos y asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Cuando el extraño pagó, Koushi se enredó arrancando el recibo de la impresora y lo rasgó por la mitad. El otro chico llevaba una sonrisa pícara, una que claramente decía que sabía que sus miradas y errores no habían sido tan sido tan disimulados como creía.

Maldita sea.

Después de un par de minutos de haberse ido el cliente, Koushi suspiró, casi desinflándose, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había dado menos de lo constatado en las vueltas del recibo. Un fuerte palmazo en la cara y salir corriendo a la entrada del pequeño jardín del café fue lo que costó alcanzarlo y devolverle los pesos que faltaban con mil súplicas de disculpas diciendo lo torpe que era, agachando la cabeza, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Oikawa Tooru. Mucho gusto, torpe cajero- rio el extraño muchacho, ofreciendo su mano frente la cara gacha de Koushi, quien no pudo evitar mirar, atónito, los gráciles ojos que lo contemplaban con burla.

Ya que el chico de pelo gris se había quedado paralizado, Tooru agarró de manera repentina su mano y la sacudió, riendo de nuevo.

-Su-Suga Koushi, gusto, mucho gusto- respondió de forma _inteligente_.

- _Susuga-chan_ , supongo que nos estaremos viendo, me gustó este lugar.

Koushi no pudo evitar quedarse quieto, mirando el sitio adonde Tooru había estado, incluso minutos después de haberse retirado.

Tetsurou, desde ese día, cada vez que coincidían en turno, no paró de hacer referencias a ese incómodo momento, donde Koushi sentía que había fallado como trabajador.

La segunda vez que vio a Tooru no fue precisamente en la vida real. Koushi había estado gastando su tiempo durante semanas deslizando su dedo de izquierda a derecha en Tinder, hasta que lo encontró. Su corazón dio un vuelco en ese momento, y sostuvo aire hasta que encontró qué amigos en común tenían en Facebook.

Encontrarlo cara a cara, _por coincidencia_ , sería pan comido.


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola! Al parecer tenemos varios amigos en común. Soy el chico torpe del café. ¡Sería genial que nos conociéramos más! :)_

Tooru leyó y releyó el mensaje incontables veces. Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que había visitado ese pequeño café cerca al hospital donde tu hermana trabajaba.

El chico se giró, envolviéndose más en sus cálidas y asfixiantes sábanas. La única luz de su cuarto provenía del celular que descansaba en sus manos, iluminando levemente su cara. Después de mirar fijamente su aparato por uno minutos, en un estado de catalepsia, sacudió su cabeza y suspiró antes de volver a leer el texto.

_Al parecer tenemos varios amigos en común._

Seguramente, teniendo en cuenta la amplia cantidad de gente que Tooru agregaba, de la cual a la mayoría a duras penas había hablando o conocía...

_¡Sería genial que nos conociéramos más! :)_

Como si alguien, de verdad, fuera tan ingenuo como para creerse eso.

Como si _él_ fuera tan ingenuo como para creérselo.

Pero no perdía nada escribiéndole de vuelta y agregándolo a Facebook. En estos días, tenía mucho tiempo por gastar y pocas cosas que hacer, aparte de forzarse a salir del apartamento, volviendo una vez sus padres se fueran para enterrarse en su cama durante el resto del día.

No se sentía especialmente cómodo con Makki y Mattsun como para tratar de contactarlos a todo momento e Iwaizumi se la pasaba ocupado, estudiando, a pesar de que gastaba parte de su día preguntándole cómo iba, diciéndole que no fuera idiota y que tratara de no estar en casa... Preocupándose como una clase de hermano mayor. Tooru no necesitaba eso.

Miró el reloj del celular: 4:35p.m.; hacía una hora había abierto el mensaje y todavía no contestaba. Qué patético de su parte.

No tenía nada que perder si contestaba...

 

-

 

_Tump._

-¡Idiota! Nos vemos después de un mes y me ignoras por mirar a tu estúpido aparato.

-¡Aah! Iwa-chan, no había necesidad de ser tan grosero, ¡grosero!- Tooru recogió su celular, asqueado, al haber sido tumbado por un golpe suave de Iwaizumi y caído sobre uno de los tres pedazos de pizza triple queso restantes en la caja.

Iwaizumi solo giró sus ojos.

-La grasa quedará pegada por el resto de la eternidad en mi pobre iPhone. ¡Eugh!- Tooru se esforzaba por limpiar su querido dispositivo con una pila exagerada de servilletas- ¿Qué te hizo mi celular para merecer esto?

Algo que Iwaizumi definitivamente no extrañaba era girar sus ojos tanto y soltar suspiros de resignación cada cinco minutos.

-Ey, ¿con quién es que tanto hablas?

-Contigo, Iwa-chan, ¿no ves que estamos hablando?- Tooru no lo miraba a los ojos.

-¿Con quién es que tanto _chateas_?- Iwaizumi le dio un mordizco a su trozo de pizza y tragó casi de inmediato- No me digas que conseguiste a alguien interesante en esa inútil aplicación.

Tooru levantó su mirada de inmediato, ojos muy abiertos, como un ciervo asustado por luces.

-No.

Hubo una pausa.

-¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso?

-¡Hajime! Dije que no.

-Ajá.

Iwaizumi bajó su pizza, en una servilleta, al piso entapetado de su cuarto- después tendría que limpiarlo- y cruzó sus brazos.

-¡No lo entiendes! No es fácil... - Tooru suspiró, acercó sus rodillas al pecho, abrazando su celular- Todo esto.

Otra pausa. Tooru lo miró, Iwaizumi levantó una ceja, ajustando el agarre de sus manos sobre sus brazos, apuntando con una mirada desafiante.

-No es fácil- repitió Tooru- y... es un buen chico, ¿sabes? Llevamos casi dos semanas hablando. Estudia lo mismo que tú... Es alguien real, nos estamos conociendo...

-Tooru- Oikawa se enderezó, alerta: Iwaizumi solo usaba su primer nombre en contadas ocasiones- Solo ten cuidado, ¿sí?

Tooru asintió.

-Es alguien que no conoces- finalizó Iwaizumi.

Tooru asintió nuevamente.

-De hecho, vamos a salir este fin de semana a ese café del que tanto hablábamos...- chasqueó la lengua y se calló de repente al notar los ojos de su amigo agrandándose en sorpresa antes de darse una palmada en la cara.

-Maldita sea, Basura-Kawa.

Por fortuna, después de un largo silencio tenso mientras terminaban la pizza que quedaba, Iwaizumi empezó a tocar temas más familiares y cálidos, trayendo la comodidad de vuelta, hablando sin parar hasta el anochecer.

Sin embargo, antes de despedirse, Tooru notó una leve y horrenda expresión en el rostro de su mejor amigo- la misma que había hecho, meses antes, cuando le dijo que le había sido recomendado aplazar sus estudios por un semestre.

Tooru dijo adiós con frialdad, ni siquiera apretando con afecto el hombro de Iwaizumi. 

Tooru no necesitaba eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos! He estado escribiendo y creado ideas por muucho tiempo (años!), pero aquí estoy, saltando clase, lidiando con estrés y finalmente decidiendo publicar- FINALMENTE. Lo leeré nuevamente para ver si está bien en términos de gramática, etc.  
> Tengo muchas ideas con parejas raras, las adoro, así que estoy dispuesta a escribir y experimentar con cualquier pareja de esta fandom si me lo sugieres en Tumblr, niiary.  
> Estoy abierta a comentarios y críticas. Cheers! :D


End file.
